


【彬昇】熊出沒注意

by Gummybear423059



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: BEAR(?), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear423059/pseuds/Gummybear423059
Summary: 210311--
Relationships: Jung Subin/Kang Seungsik
Kudos: 5





	【彬昇】熊出沒注意

**Author's Note:**

> 210311  
> \--

粉紅色玩偶裝裡太過悶熱，姜昇植已經滿身大汗，卻還是得發完手上的氣球才能收工休息。 

「哇，是熊熊！」 

姜昇植轉過身，向盯著自己看的孩子們揮揮手，立刻收到了尖叫聲，招手示意讓大家靠過來，俯身將氣球遞給孩子們。 

「小朋友們，拿完氣球應該跟熊熊說什麼？」

「謝謝熊熊！」 

粉紅色大熊點點頭，向老師和孩子們鞠躬並目送隊伍離去，多虧他們，現在只剩一個氣球了，還有沒有想要氣球的人呢？ 

傍晚時分，還留在遊樂園的人明顯變少了，姜昇植慢慢移動自己的腳步，不停轉頭觀望有沒有落單人士。 

遠遠看見有一群穿著制服的男高中生，正擠在一塊拍大合照，在粉紅色大熊的凝視下，他們很快就注意到姜昇植，並以新奇的語氣大叫。 

「有熊一直看我們！」

「是那個吧，通常會有對話框寫出來的狀態！」

「熊熊想成為夥伴嗎？」 

基於現在是熊而不能直接說話，只能揮個手表示自己有聽到，幾秒後男學生們主動圍住了姜昇植，拍下紀念照後滿足離開。 

姜昇植坐到長椅上休息，因為有點睏而稍微低了下頭，似乎聽見了向著自己接近的腳步聲，還沒抬頭就感覺頭頂被人輕輕壓著。 

「熊……很累嗎？」 

姜昇植抬起頭，是剛剛才看過的制服，瞄了一眼名牌後搖搖頭，做出自己很有精神的手勢，希望對方別太在意，忽然意識到手上的最後一顆氣球，以及眼前的學生獨自一人的事實。 

大好機會，終於能下班了！ 

姜昇植遞出氣球，對方接過後立即向他道謝，接著像是想到了什麼，從書包裡拿出一小罐飲料和餅乾放到姜昇植手中。 

「這是回禮，烘焙課的時候做的，雖然可能不是很好吃……」 

粉紅色大熊突然起立，讓男學生嚇了一跳，緊張地吞吞口水，下一秒就得到了對方的擁抱，姜昇植感動地拍著男學生的背，想要以此表露感恩之情。 

男學生也拍拍大熊，心裡想著這份工作一定很辛苦，對姜昇植說會為他應援，笑著又摸了幾下大熊的頭才離開。 

姜昇植看著對方的背影揮手，拿好禮物轉身前往更衣室。 

衣服都因為汗水緊緊黏到身上，姜昇植把玩偶裝放回置物櫃裡，拿出乾淨的衣服和毛巾，在淋浴間沖完澡才回家。

  
  


為了每天都能當一隻精神飽滿的熊熊，熬夜是絕對禁止的，所以姜昇植總是在寫完日記後立刻就寢。

他坐在書桌前翻開日記，開始回想今天遇到的每個客人，邊寫邊哼著歌，打開收到的飲料喝一口，才想到應該要先拍個照紀錄，將餅乾和飲料擺在正中間，套上喜歡的濾鏡，拍好之後繼續寫著。

在要結尾的時候停頓，把送禮物給自己的男學生的名字註記在旁邊，撐著下巴從頭檢視一遍，確認沒有漏寫的事情就伸個懶腰準備去睡了。

  
  
  


「麻煩您了。」

將動物造型的模具放到櫃台，結帳完不忘和店員道謝，回到家後坐在客廳發呆，好奇著粉紅色大熊此刻在做些什麼。

已經吃餅乾了嗎？不知道他覺得怎麼樣，如果沒有很失望就好了。

「秀彬啊，快點來。」

「好。」

  
  


今天的工作不只是要發氣球，還要推餐車到指定區域，接著就暫時在旁邊待機，依照指示和客人們互動，有時候還會需要把小孩子抱起來飛高高，姜昇植在換好衣服之前就做好了十足的準備。

沒有什麼能難倒粉紅色大熊，儘管來吧。

不過在這裡需要穿玩偶裝的並不是只有姜昇植一個，只是其他動物夥伴也都各自負責一個區域，因此平時也很少能看到其他同事出現在自己的視線範圍，姜昇植有些好奇其他人的工作內容。

不過穿著這身裝扮，應該也不會叫去做太難的事情吧？

比如說……跳火圈之類的？哈哈。

稍微分心時長長的隊伍也不知不覺快要消化完畢，因為幾乎都是大人帶小孩來排隊，姜昇植便下意識地將最後一位客人給抱了起來。

察覺到手感和重量的異樣時，穿著制服的男學生已經燒紅了臉。

慌張地把人放下來，不斷鞠躬表示抱歉，負責給指示的人也看傻了，跟著姜昇植一起彎下腰，並詢問對方想和熊熊做什麼互動。

「那……可以跟熊熊聊天嗎？」

姜昇植立即點點頭，把人帶到長椅上坐下，和工作人員揮揮手，又比了個手勢，工作人員便將最後一位客人交給他後離開了。

「昨天有吃餅乾嗎？」

粉紅色大熊點頭，再用兩手比出讚表示很好吃。

「太好了，其實我今天也有帶……」

男學生從背包裡拿出包裝精緻的盒子，遞給姜昇植，姜昇植將手放在熊的嘴上，看起來就像是粉紅色大熊嚇了一跳。

接過盒子放到腿上，手放到眼睛上做出了喜極而泣的演技，男學生看著他笑了，說著別哭邊摸著大熊的頭。

過了一會，姜昇植指了指對方胸前的名牌。

「嗯？啊，這是我的名字，我叫鄭秀彬。」

大熊敲手，一副恍然大悟的樣子。

「熊熊呢？你叫什麼名字？」

「……」

哎呀，這個該怎麼回答呢。

姜昇植雙手交叉抱在胸前，低頭苦惱，開口說話就破壞角色設定了，但是用比手畫腳的方式也很難說明，還在思考時鄭秀彬就將筆記本和筆遞了過來。

打開就看到一些英文練習題，對方慌忙地翻到最新的空白頁，幫助大熊把筆握好，姜昇植一直被鄭秀彬盯著，莫名覺得緊張，小心地在紙上寫下自己的名字。

「姜……昇植。」

風吹過來，握著筆的手差點就沒能調節力道，轉頭查看正盯著剛剛寫好的名字看的鄭秀彬，對方念出來之後就一直笑得好看，姜昇植無法分辨玩偶裝裡的溫度是因為什麼而上升中。

明明也沒有跑步，心臟怎麼突然跳得這麼快。

揮揮手要目送對方時，鄭秀彬往前走幾步後轉身回來牽住姜昇植的手。

「明天也是你當粉紅色大熊嗎？」

大熊點頭。

「後天也是？」

大熊再度點頭。

「一直都是嗎？」

大熊瘋狂點頭，雙手放在鄭秀彬肩上讓對方轉過去，輕輕推了背一下，對方才轉頭和他說再見後離開。

姜昇植在原地停留了幾秒，才邁開腳步往更衣室走去，脫下頭套時注意到鏡子裡的自己，臉似乎比平常還要紅了一些。

  
  


拆開盒子上的緞帶，打開後發現是熊造型的餅乾，而且各種顏色都有，用手機拍下後打開自己的SNS，附上了「謝謝」的標籤後送出貼文。

姜昇植趴在桌上，看著餅乾們，想到鄭秀彬那樣問，是每天都會來的意思吧，這樣的話，好像更有工作的動力了。

「他是餅乾小天使嗎……」

小聲喃喃後拿起一片餅乾，邊期待著明天邊吃了下去。

  
  


鄭秀彬專注地觀看甜點製作的影片，抄下所有步驟，貼在日記本上，日記本的封面有著幾隻熊，是鄭秀彬親手畫上去的。 

翻開日記畫著今天和姜昇植的互動，另一頁寫著想達成的目標，其中有兩項已經被畫上圓圈，鄭秀彬點點頭，在心裡祈禱所有想做的都能圓滿達成，換上印有小熊圖案的睡衣準備迎接新的一天。

  
  


姜昇植才走到遊樂園大門口就看見似乎正在等人的鄭秀彬，差點就像平時一樣要揮手，抬起的手舉到一半就放下了，心虛地低下頭經過對方前往更衣室。

在對方的認知中，姜昇植應該等於粉紅色大熊，而不是這個染了頭髮的一般人，就算只是打招呼，也得先變成熊熊才行。

變身完畢打開門，看見鄭秀彬就站在更衣室門口使姜昇植嚇了一跳。

怎麼……剛剛不是在大門口嗎？難道本來就在找我？

不知道該怎麼辦的雙手停頓在半空中，感覺全身都在冒冷汗，互相看著對方，就這樣過了好幾分鐘，直到鄭秀彬拉著自己的手，姜昇植才回過神跟著對方的腳步開始走著。

停在賣熱狗的攤販前面，鄭秀彬上前買了兩個熱狗，並問姜昇植要不要吃。

粉紅色大熊快速擺動著手並同時搖頭，表示自己不需要。

「好吧……」低頭看著手上的熱狗，露出有些失落的表情。

姜昇植看著鄭秀彬的反應，覺得良心被什麼刺中，急忙看看左邊，再看看右邊，今天來的人比較少，應該沒關係吧？

頭套裡的人咬咬唇，將鄭秀彬帶到離攤販有點遠的位置，背對攤販接過其中一支熱狗，在不會弄髒頭套的情況下小心地吃著，從鄭秀彬的方向能稍微看到一點姜昇植的嘴唇，方才的失落轉成喜悅，跟著大熊開心地吃了起來。

嘴邊沾到了一點番茄醬，鄭秀彬下意識想用手指幫姜昇植抹掉，另一手就自然地將熊頭稍微往上抬一些，這樣的舉動讓姜昇植嚇得不輕，以為頭套會被脫下，在對方觸碰到自己的臉之前，兩手將頭套固定好後蹲了下來。

「啊，對不起……你沾到番茄醬了。」

等姜昇植起身後，鄭秀彬主動推著對方到更衣室前，從背包裡拿出一小包面紙遞給對方，轉過身說會在外面等他出來。

聽見門關上的聲音，心裡知道該保護熊熊的隱私，卻又在意得不得了，告訴自己就只看一眼，偷偷趴在窗邊踮起腳尖，姜昇植正背對著門，應該不會發現的。

但在看見對方的後頸後就立刻回到了原本的位置上，背靠著牆，手放在心口上，感覺有股熱氣竄上了後腦杓。

姜昇植仔細檢查頭套的內部，確認沒有髒掉的部分鬆了口氣，差點就要被扣錢了。

抽一張衛生紙擦掉番茄醬，心想不能讓對方等太久，再稍微擦擦汗就重新戴好頭套，打開門向鄭秀彬揮手。

一起繞了遊樂園一圈，又回到他們第一次相遇的長椅上休息，鄭秀彬盯著大熊，看著對方用上半身跳舞，鼓起勇氣問能不能和他當好朋友，姜昇植停下動作，緩緩將手往上抬成一個大圈圈，再向對方點點頭。

「太好了，那熊熊，這個給你。」

粉紅色大熊接過對方遞到手中的紙張，歪著頭表示疑惑。

「這個是招待券哦，招待你來我房間玩的！」

聽到這句話差點被萌到跌倒，姜昇植顫抖著把招待券貼到熊眼睛的位置，惹得鄭秀彬大笑出聲，要他收好別弄丟了。

姜昇植以為只要跟之前一樣目送對方，今天的工作就圓滿達成了，雖然沒辦法顧及其他小朋友，只陪了鄭秀彬玩，但也還算做得挺稱職的吧。

鄭秀彬看著大熊向自己揮手，總覺得還不是很想跟姜昇植分開，緊抓著背帶，沒猶豫多久便衝向對方抱了上去。

對方拍著自己的背和頭，鄭秀彬在姜昇植耳邊小聲說了一句，大熊愣了幾秒後慢慢點了頭。

  
  
  


「終於聽到熊熊的聲音了。」

「呃、嗯。」

一種尷尬感在心裡擴散，很想遮住自己的臉，怎麼聽到鄭秀彬說希望能馬上使用招待券就心軟了呢。

第一次不是以熊的身分面對鄭秀彬，姜昇植從踏出遊樂園開始到現在都還在緊張，坐在床沿，看鄭秀彬一直拿飲料和吃的上來，又覺得更不好意思了。

「我這樣好像來蹭飯的……」

「哈哈，吃飽一點再回去比較好啊。」

鄭秀彬坐在姜昇植身旁，拿著碗吹幾口後遞給對方，忙著幫他夾菜，然後就只是盯著他看，自己則是連一口飯都沒動。

姜昇植注意到視線，紅著耳朵不敢看鄭秀彬的眼睛。

「你也快吃吧，看我吃不會飽的……」

「這裡很飽啊。」

鄭秀彬伸出手指著心臟，姜昇植笑了一下差點就噎到了，雖然對方立刻來幫自己拍背，但卻是以鼻尖快要碰到臉頰，大腿貼緊大腿的距離，沒有安撫成功，反而讓姜昇植咳嗽不斷。

內心亮起紅燈，覺得繼續待在這裡心臟大概會承受不住，匆忙起身感謝對方的招待就跑走了。

鄭秀彬注意到姜昇植的手機放在桌上忘了拿走，急忙拿下樓，卻看見家門前有兩個穿著制服的人正纏著姜昇植說話。

「大叔你認識鄭秀彬吧？他在學校很囂張的說。」

「對啊，老是一直無視別人，可跩了。」

儘管認識的時間還不長，但他分明不是那樣的孩子，肯定是有什麼誤會吧，雖然不知道原因，但眼前的雙人組似乎對鄭秀彬積怨已久，說的話越來越難聽，讓姜昇植感到煩躁不已。

「你們會不會太……」

「哥。」

鄭秀彬把手機放到姜昇植手上，不理會那些人的破口大罵，牽著姜昇植回到房間裡。

「剛剛那些人說的話不用太在意。」

「秀彬你，在學校被欺負了嗎？」

鄭秀彬搖搖頭告訴對方，他們是學校裡的惡霸，因為品行不良沒人敢跟他們交朋友，也不知道為何常常來找自己搭話，但不想跟他們扯上關係就自主遠離了，而在對方眼裡這似乎是一種挑釁，雖然威脅性不高，長期下來也累積了一點壓力。

說完後補充道，這也是為什麼他開始每天去遊樂園，和熊熊互動真的能緩解很多不好的情緒。

姜昇植心疼地看著鄭秀彬，才想摸摸對方的頭就被圈住了腰，鄭秀彬的頭蹭在他的胸口上，小聲說著自己很高興，因為姜昇植叫了自己的名字。

「咦？啊。」

看起來短時間內鄭秀彬都沒有要放開的意思，逃走失敗的姜昇植只好也伸手抱住對方，放任心裡的紅燈亮到臉上。

即使現在不是粉紅色大熊，也能給予相同的療癒感嗎？

如果可以就好了。

  
  


「昇植哥！」

粉紅色大熊僵硬地轉過身，將鄭秀彬拉到一旁，輕聲提醒上班時間不能直接喊名字。

「好的，熊熊！」

大熊點點頭，又和鄭秀彬說今天不能一直陪他，因為有一位動物夥伴生病了，必須去支援其他工作，對方聞言後說沒關係，他可以自己逛遊樂園，姜昇植便放心地拍拍鄭秀彬的頭後去別的區域工作。

鄭秀彬看著其他來玩的人們，果然都是團體行動，如果姜昇植不是大熊的話，他們也能像這樣一起玩耍嗎？

大方地邊走邊聊天，然後互相餵對方吃冰淇淋，甚至去鬼屋還可以看著對方被嚇著的樣子大笑，也不用擔心會出什麼事，或破壞了什麼規則了吧。

鄭秀彬站在原地，默默觀察了遊客幾分鐘，從背包裡拿出日記本，往下看著最後一個目標，決定要在今天以內完成。

  
  


姜昇植沒想到居然連一點抽身的時間都沒有，跑到長椅前沒看見對方的身影，猜測應該是回家了，坐下來大口喘氣，過了一會感覺頭被輕輕壓住，一抬頭就看到對方的臉往自己撞了過來。

隔著頭套，聽到了啾的一聲。

鬆開拿著寶特瓶的手，讓水灑了一地，鄭秀彬順勢扣上了呆滯中的手心，問大熊是不是應該去換衣服了。

「秀彬啊，呃……」

鄭秀彬極其自然地跟著進到更衣室，並把門鎖好，粉紅色大熊十分慌張，剛剛那個舉動就讓人夠混亂了，為、為什麼還要跟著進來這裡？

「哥別在意我啦。」坐下來看著不敢離自己太近的姜昇植，說自己只是想在這裡等他。

姜昇植雖然無法不在意也只能緩緩拿下頭套，脫下玩偶裝，拿出換洗衣物時轉頭看一眼，果然鄭秀彬又直直地盯著自己看，轉回去看鏡子，臉還是紅得很誇張，說完自己要去洗個澡就躲到淋浴間裡，出來的時候看鄭秀彬還很乖巧地坐在椅子上，姜昇植才鬆了口氣。

「我好了哦。」

「可是我還沒。」

「嗯？」

原以為是對方利用時間拿手機出來做作業才會這麼說，鄭秀彬卻拉姜昇植坐到自己的大腿上，掰過臉將唇貼了上去，用手牢牢禁錮著姜昇植的身體，讓他沒辦法逃到哪裡去，而被嚇到快靈魂出竅的姜昇植就這樣被對方奪走了初吻。

直到鄭秀彬捨得鬆開手，姜昇植才發現對方的臉也和自己差不多，都熟透了。

鄭秀彬問姜昇植能不能完成自己的心願，姜昇植聽完後笑著和他打勾勾，在被誰發現前離開更衣室，一起回家的路上默默牽起彼此的手。

  
  


攤開的日記本被窗外吹來的風翻著頁，在畫了很多圈的那一面停了下來，路過的鳥看了都知道鄭秀彬的目標已經圓滿達成，特別是寫在最後，最重要的那一項。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_和熊熊約好一直在一起。_ **

  
  
  



End file.
